Shuffle
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: Why is it, that every moment of our lives, every fiber of our being it seems, you can find one song that can express it all? Ten Shuffle Challenge. Put on your MP3, press shuffle write a drabble inspired from the song before it ends......


**Angel: Fear me for taking the challenge! **The Shuffle Challenge thing is just you putting on your music player, pressing shuffle and writing a fic inspired by the song that comes up. AND YOU HAVE TO BE DONE WITH IT BY THE TIME THE SONG IS OVER! ( though I cheated on like half of these...........lol )

Nam: see I'm afraid to this because of my mp3 and the songs it has so... HERE WE GO!

**LET'S GET STARTED!!!**

* * *

**_1) Perfect by Simple Plan ( omg this screams Zuko )_**

This was my life.

You're now are somewhere underground in a dirty jail cell.

And I was sitting on your old throne.

But even though I hate you, it doesn't change how I once felt about you. All my life, until recently that is, all I wanted to do was please you. From when I was small until two months ago, I just wanted to be your perfect son. Like Azula was your " perfect " daughter. I tried everything, I tried to impress you in front of grandfather, tried to put my input into a war meeting and I didn't even fight you, OUT OF RESPECT FOR MY FATHER!

But nothing worked, and you banished me for being dishonorable.

In those few years I learned more from Uncle, then I could ever could with you. But when the decision was on me, I choose to side with you instead and betrayed Uncle in the worst possible way.

One of my greatest mistakes.

I came home and returned once again to the war room that cost me my throne. I was your perfect son, quiet and obedient. But I wasn't me.

I'm sorry dad. I'm sorry that things didn't end up differently in the end. I just wanted to make you proud, but I couldn't in the end.

I'm sorry I couldn't be the perfect son.

**2) Which Backstreet Boy is Gay - Weird Al**

" I'm telling you, they lived out in the woods together for like months! ONE OF THEM HAS TO BE!" Zue mumbled

Karin looked at the three men in-front of her, and couldn't believe what her friend was saying.

" Are you sure Zue , cause what you're saying can get you in trouble!"

" Yes I am! My friends down in the gossip column can prove it!"

I looked at the heading of the one-step above a tabloid paper my friend and gasped.

**ONE OF THE FAMOUS GANG IS GAY! AN EARTHBENDING INSIDER CAN PROVE IT!**

Ok maybe this party was just that dull that my mind was rushing but still it was odd. The Avatar never did have that many girlfriends, in fact he only had one, but who's not to say that wasn't a cover? The Firelord..........wasn't that lucky in love. I heard a rumor his wife threaten to kill him after being released from jail! And the Southern Water tribe leader, was confusing.

It was like he was the most gay and at the same time least gay out of them. He cared about his looks too much and had no problem walking around the men's areas without a shirt. But at the same time he was a meat loving, womanizing, sexist idiot; aren't gay guys supposed to be feminine? There was only one explanation for this, then.

" ZUE THE GANG BOYS AREN'T GAY!!" I shouted then felt the gaze of every person in the room fall unto me. I buried my head into the table, trying to pretend I didn't just call the firelord, the avatar and the leader of the southern water tribe gay!!!!

" Well, THAT won't break the ice in this room NOTHING WILL!" the southern water tribe leader joked. Someone kill me!

**3) Supermassive Black Hole - Muse**

We all were in our spots in the jeep. I was driving ( of course! ), Toph sat next to me at shotgun, calling it two days in advance so Katara wouldn't heckle me about going too fast and Aang couldn't complain about how unhealthy for the Earth this car actually was! Katara and Aang were on map duty in the back seat and the newest edition of our team was practically hanging on to dear life in the small space in the back the couple left him and was forced to stand while holding onto the rail for survival.

I laughed at poor Zuko when, the song came on.

" TOPH!" she dung into the glove compartment and pulled out our two oversized sunglasses. We slipped them on and put on our BAMF faces. And for the few people left in the world who don't know what bamf means it stands for:

Bad  
Ass  
Mother  
Fucker

Thus the birth of BAMF!!!

" Must you two do that every time this song comes on?" Katara asked

" YES!" Toph reasoned

" CAUSE EVEN THOUGH IT'S A TWILIGHT SONG-" I went on

" IT MAKES US FEEL LIKE TWO COMPLETE BA'S!!!" we shouted

Zuko hit his face into the railing and the other two just face palmed. Well screw them I reasoned as I pull out of the drive way. It's not my fault this song is bad ass enough to require sunglasses.

( Sad part, that's a true story.....................and yes I was Toph in that. THE SONG DOES REQUIRE A TRIBUTE TO THE BAD ASS NESS. Nam:-laughing head off- Now I do this every time the song comes on)

**4) Photograph - Nickleback**

" AHH MINI ZUKO WAS SO CUTE!!!" Katara cooed looking at the old pictures. We all piled into Zuko's house after a day at the beach and somehow his pictures were out and being passed around, with him the butt of many jokes. It was fun to hang out, seeing how this was out last day together for a while.

Toph was going back to the Earth Kingdom and her parents for a while.

Zuko had a country to lead.

Katara and I were going back home to help with the rebuilding.

Suki was going back to her home to help train the new generation of fighters.

And Aang was gonna go do some Avatar business all over the world.

We promised to meet up every once in a while, but still.......it was tough to see it all end.

A year ago Katara and I saved Aang from that iceberg and everything changed. The next thing I now, I'm flying on a giant bison, traveling the world, making friends, enemies, becoming a better warrior and becoming this group's second in command pretty much.

" Oh look at this!" I looked over Aang's shoulder and saw a picture of Zuko with a purple goo creature on his head. It was the week after the end of the war and we all had a party to celebrate, which ended in a food fight, courtesy of Toph.

" WHAT THE HELL IS ON ZUKO'S HEAD!?"

" It's an octopus that Toph threw at my head after deciding that the end of the war party was too dull for her tastes" Zuko said bitterly, but I could still hear the humor in his voice.

The night ended and we all refused to say goodbye. For it wasn't a goodbye to us.

_It was more like a see-ya later._

**5) I'm Not that Girl - Wicked**

I'm not sure how I got onto the wedding list. All I know is that somehow I got a letter for the invite and I was so close to burning it in my fireplace it wasn't even funny.

She named me to be her bridesmaid, she did. Which only made things more bitter. Katara laughed and smiled throughout the wedding planning and I just sat and got the fitting, forcing myself to smile and not act bitter.

He deserved it.

I wouldn't destroy this wedding for him.

I wouldn't wish it was me in her place and not her.

It wasn't right for me to even wish anyways. I wasn't born for the rose and pearls that came with marring him. I was in a world of dirt and rocks it would be cruel of me to dirty his snow white world.

And that's why I stood, my face emotionless when the priest uttered those words.

" Sokka Hikari, do you take Suki to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

" I do "

Earth being my element taught me how to be unmovable and solid. But even I felt my knees crumbled as the wedded couple left the altar leaving me alone.

**6) Everyday Superhero - Smash Mouth**

Every morning, I wake up just the same. Nothing different just your ordinary day. Fly with Appa, hang out with friends, help out some townsfolk, and try to finish my training to beat the firelord in time. Sokka was trying choughfailingchough to catch a fish that was apparently taunting him for the last ten minutes and Katara was practicing her water bending.

I was being less productive today and was trying to sleep on Appa's back. That's when I heard it.

_SPLASH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

I jolted up from my sleep and turned to see Sokka hurling downriver. Usually he'd be able to swim himself out but the current was strong in this river, for we were about forty feet from a waterfall.

" SOKKA!"

I grabbed my glider and flew after him. We were about twenty feet from the edge when I managed to get over him.

" TAKE MY HAND!"

Sokka tried but I was too high. Dang it! If I went lower, my glider could get wet and would be in no condition to fly.

" TRY HARDER!"

Ten feet......

" I CAN'T!"

Five feet.....

" YOU HAVE TOO!"

On foot......

Sokka went right over the edge. I managed to get him just before he hit the lake below, a drop that would surely kill him. He had his signature scowl on his face and he spit water right at my shoe.

" Thanks Aang "

" Just your everyday superhero at your service!" I joked

" Yah cause your just your average ordinary everyday superhero aren't you?"

" YUP!"

Sokka never did face palm as hard as he did that day.....

**7) Hero - Superchic[k]**

It wasn't our fault. I tried to make myself believe that but I couldn't.

Jet was a loose cannon with issues, we all knew it. We all knew that one day he would snap. That's why we left the forest, that's why we tried to start over here in Bah Sing Se. We tried to make the best of this new start, but he wouldn't give up on his old ideals. He thinks the choices he makes are just his but they affect us to!

That's why I looked away when they took him away.

They said they were gonna make him better; they said we didn't have to worry and that we have our old fun loving Jet back at the end of the day. Which is why when I found out what they really did to him I wanted to kill him.

I wanted to commit murder, a sin in every way possible, out of vengeance of what this city did to him.

But he couldn't be saved, at the end of the day he died in the place that was supposedly the last safe place in the whole Earth Kingdom.

" Smellerbee, it's not your fault." Longjohn tried to reason with me for the millionth time that night.

I thought about all the times Jet clearly needed help but how we were all too scared to question our " great leader" and blindingly followed him.

" It might as well been. "

**8) Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day**

The road of a princess and future Firelady is a tough one. Choices have to be made and sacrifices are a necessity, if one wants to survive. It was the day of my entrance into the life of a Firelady and I wanted to look perfect.

Too bad I banished my beauty crew...

So I was forced to do it myself. Hey, who knows what looks best on me other than me I suppose? It's strange, before I didn't have to even need a beauty crew, Ty Lee would just to do it and Mai would remove the pink afterwards. I freeze and glare at the mirror in-front of me.

Good thing those two are rotting in jail somewhere.

I don't need them.

I have the crown waiting for me.

I don't need anyone. I walk through the corridors alone, silently pondering where the Dai Lee members I hired are. Then it dawns on me,

I banished those idiots as well.

My shadow is the only thing that walks besides me, for its forced to. It's not like people I guess. People can't be trusted, your shadow is always forced to be with you until the day you die. My castle is empty for the simple reason that I don't trust anyone.

I trusted Mai and Ty Lee and they betrayed me.

I started trusting poor idiotic Zuzu when he came home for a little while and he betrayed the whole damn country!

No, I can't trust anyone.

I will always and forevermore walk these empty corridors alone.

**9) Once Upon a December - Anastasia**

The blinding lights are nothing compared to the white outside. Snow covers this country, making it a cruel irony seeing how it's a Fire Nation prison. Every time I say that, they say,

" No it's not, it's a mental hospital "

I refuse the urge to spit on him. Alone in a cold, painfully white room with the snow storm of the century going on outside is a prison to me.

" Now, now, you're here to get better" she scolds. I bash my head into a wall for the thousandth time that day. Part of me knows it useless talking to her but I still must.

" Leave me alone, mother" I spit out the word like acid

" Now, now, I just want the best for you." she opens her arms to welcome me into a hug, " I love you"

" Why don't you just go to Hell!" I spit and bash my head into a wall.

I hear mumbling outside my cage. Even though they try to be quiet I could hear them like they were next to me.

_" I'm sorry, Firelord, but your sister is getting worst not better"_

_" Is there any other way?" another voice pleaded_

_" No I'm sorry, she's a threat to society in every way possible...........it would be best if "_

_" DON'T SAY IT!"_

_" It would be best if we put her to sleep "_

I almost gag at the thought, Zuzu no matter how much he claims to hate me would never let them put a single finger on me. Mother sits by me and try's to hold me. I stiffen in her arms.

" Now, now, how about a song!"

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,_

I free myself from her grasp, and run towards my bed but fall before I can make it.

" Now, now Azula, princess's don't fall "

_When?_

" Get up now, let's dance, that's will make you feel better "

_When was she going to stop haunting me!?_

**10) I'm in Love with a Girl - Gavin Degraw**

" Please Toph!!!!" I pleaded holding onto her legs

Which wasn't one of my better ideas seeing how she quickly sent my hurdling about twenty feet back only to save me at the last moment.

_No matter how many times she's sent me flying she never did let me fall._

I pout trying to put on my best face, knowing it's useless on a blind woman but hey that doesn't stop me!

" Why should I let you?" she taunts me. Way too many years in the ring made her an expert at it.

" Because I love you. Cause you love me, cause you know when to put me in my place, cause you know when to belch with me and when to be drop dead cute, cause you know me better than anyone else and I know secretly you want to too!" I accused.

She smiled at me.

" All those many be true, except for the last one mind you, BUT I WILL NOT NAME OUR DAUGHTER SOLLA OR OUR SON TOUGH!"

**Family Portrait - Pink ( yes I did an extra song but as soon as the last song ended this one came on and I couldn't stop myself from doing this! )**

" What are you two doing!?" Ty Lee never was on to chastise anyone, but she seemed to think she had the right to in this case. Azula threw the cursed photograph into the flames.

" We're burning it" Azula said as if she was talking to a two year old.

" Why it's a picture of your family" Ty Lee asked

If we were a normal family I would feel the same but we weren't. The Fire Nation royal family wasn't a loving one. It was filled with the worst types of things:

Pain.

Fear.

Betrayal.

Hate.

Envy.

Pride.

Selfishness

An even in a few cases.....

**Murder.**

Blood covered the pages of my history but for a little while I could almost pretend that it wasn't. This house, this island and even this portrait represented the few times where the pages of my family were filled with love. The few years that I was actually and truly happy

If it hadn't all died many years ago I would almost be tempted to save the thing.

* * *

**Angel:** FEAR ME FOR IT'S FINALLY DONE!

**Nam**: Woot!

**Angel**: YOU BETTER GO WOOT THIS IS YOUR B-DAY FIC!!

**Nam**: -braindead for a second- WHAT NO FAIR I WANT AN EMxBELLA FIC -pouting-

**Angel**: **DEAL WITH IT**

**Nam**: -whimpers- scary

**Angel**: REVIEW!!!


End file.
